


do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?

by honeysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alex Likes Being Bossed Around, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Discussing Kinks, Episode: s11e12 Don't You Forget About Me, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Safewords, Seduction, Self-Imposed Heterosexuality, Sex on Furniture, Underage Drinking, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparks/pseuds/honeysparks
Summary: Alex bemoans her sudden lack of a person to lose her virginity to, and Claire helps her forget about it. They throw ideas across the table and come up with some 'fun' directions to take their newly-founded sex life in.





	1. louder than sirens, louder than bells

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'your love is my drug' by kesha,  
> chapter titles from florence + the machine's 'drumming song'
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!

So, it's been two weeks since Claire beheaded the guy Alex was maybe going to lose her virginity to. Not that Alex isn't grateful- if grateful is even remotely close to a word that could be used to describe the situation, awkward as it is.

After all, the only thing worse than not being able to lose your v-card would be to lose your v-card to a goddamn psycho vampire, right? Especially when that psycho vampire happened to be a summary of everything Alex had been working to get away from. God, was she ever going to leave that old life behind? Or had those two hunters just cursed her worse by 'rescuing' her from that nest?

She sighs, slamming the math book in front of her shut. It had been two hours since she'd begun trying to decipher her way through trigonometry and algebraic fractions and _fuck, when did the numbers start moving?_ Rubbing a hand over her face, she pushes her chair back and stands, stretching for a brief moment before shuffling over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

It's three in the afternoon and on a normal day, Alex would be on her way home from school, bag slung across her shoulder and cellphone in hand. But since the incident, she hasn't bothered leaving the house. There'd be too much talk in the school hallways, and how was she supposed to focus on lessons when anyone around her could be another fang-face hellbent on revenge? Maybe she's overthinking it, but if Jody didn't mind, who was she to pass up a self-declared holiday, right?

As she pours herself a glass of cold water, the bottle of hard liquor in the cabinet catches her eye. Jody only ever pulls it out on days that are particularly long and hard, like when the guys at the station are being misogynistic assholes and refusing to let her do her damn job, or when she's got to inform people that someone they love has died. Those days happen only one in a blue moon, a fact that is proven by the bottle having been there for more than a year. Alex figures Jody won't notice if she has a glass. Or two.

Besides, she's eighteen, anyway. Even if she isn't of legal drinking age yet, she's old enough to be having sex, and if that isn't a prime example of terrible priorities, she isn't sure what is.

Sex. There it is again; the word that's been flying across her mind in colourful banners, sprouting confetti and demanding attention. It was all she'd been thinking about before her boyfriend turned out to be a bloodsucking douche. She'd gone and gotten birth-control pills, condoms, and a girl from her class had even lent her a vibrator. For fuck's sake, Alex was ready, but now it seemed that everything had been dropped abruptly, and she didn't know what to do.

Hormones are to blame, probably, and Alex knows it, but it doesn't change the restless humming in her body that had been gathering steadily, ready to be expressed before the whole 'I'm-Getting-Laid' plan had shut down unexpectedly.

The alcohol tastes terrible. It's too strong, and if alcohol could, theoretically, go bad, this bottle certainly had. But Alex steels herself and gulps it down, just to prove to herself that if she's old enough to be drinking, she's old enough to be having sex. God, she must be desperate.

It's that moment, when Alex's face is all scrunched up from the tang of the drink, that Claire comes home. _Of course_ , Alex thinks dryly, _Of course she'd show up right when I'm making a complete idiot of myself_. 

"My freedom is officially gone," Claire groans dramatically with a sour face as she closes the door behind her and unceremoniously dumps her backpack beside the couch. "Farewell, days of my youth."

Alex can't help the twitch of her lips that suggest a smile. "You enrolled at the college? Seriously?"

Claire huffs in response, but nods as she smooths an unruly lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'll be joining next semester's 'Introduction To Forensic Science'. Thank _god_ I could forge one hell of a high school certificate. Remind me to send a fucking flower basket or floral arrangement to Sam Winchester."

Alex's eyes widen for a moment at the mention of forgery, but then she forces herself to relax. This is her life now. Credit card fraud and document forgery are just part of how things work. It's ironic because both her and Claire are living with the damn sheriff herself, but it is convenient, and makes for a comfortable lifestyle. And, well, if she could live with vampires, she can definitely live with some crime.

So instead of focusing on the forgery, Alex decides to zoom in on the chosen topic of Claire's upcoming tertiary education. "Forensics, huh?" She half-smiles, "And here I am, struggling to get through math."

Claire rolls her eyes, but she's smiling fondly. "You don't need math to do forensics. Just common sense, and the ability to stomach the sight of blood and guts."

Alex wants to laugh. She can stomach the sight of blood just fine, thank you very much, but common sense? She must not have a lick of it, seeing as she befriended a vampire and made it her boyfriend. You'd think a girl would learn.

"Oh! And another thing," Claire suddenly blurts, snapping Alex out of the spiral of thoughts she's got herself into, "Jody says she won't be home until late tonight. Some kid went and got himself drunk and fell into the river or whatever."

Alex can't help but smile. "So, it's just you and me, then."

She isn't sure, but she thinks Claire might look at her for a moment longer than necessary. There's a smile on her usually-stoney expression. "Yeah, just you and me," she repeats, and then she's grabbing her bag and disappearing into her room.

A little further into statistics and graphs and Alex decides that she cannot stand looking at her book for another second. She closes it and chucks it into her bag before going and knocking on Claire's door. There's loud music playing inside, as always, and Alex has already started second guessing herself when the door opens to reveal a very undressed Claire in just her underwear and a t-shirt.

"Shit, sorry," Alex is quick to turn away, making a show of shielding her eyes with a hand.

Claire is blatantly unaffected, shrugging as she leans expectantly against the doorframe. "Did you want something?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, "Help with maths, maybe?"

At the teasing words, Alex's head snaps up and she glares at Claire. "Don't think that just because you're starting college you can start bossing me around," she warns playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't _like_ being bossed around," Claire scoffs with a smirk.

Alex is sure she's hearing things. Claire liked boys, right? And she liked boys, right? There was no way in heaven that the blonde was flirting with her. It was just her hormones and sexual frustration acting up very inconveniently. It had to be.

Letting her gaze roam boldly down Claire's body, Alex figures that if she's overstepping a line, something will be said. And if she isn't... That would open up a dozen new doors, and they could cross those bridges when they reached them.

The t-shirt that Claire is wearing is old and worn, and it hugs her in all the right places and is frayed just the right amount. It makes her look effortlessly sexy, like she could be a pinup girl that escaped her centrefold. Her underwear is a bright pink, which, okay, kind of makes it impossible not to stare at her ass.

Alex lets her stare linger long enough for Claire to bark out a laugh. "Jesus Christ, Jones, are you checking me out?" She smirks deviously.

Alex only nods, still entranced by the wonder that is Claire Novak. "Yes," she finally lets past her lips in a small, throaty whisper of a confession.

And then Claire's closing the distance between them, sliding her arm around Alex's waist and pulling her flush against her own body. "Fan _fucking_ tastic," she purrs, "And about time, too."

They're stumbling into Claire's room at what seems to be a hundred miles per hour. slamming the door shut and clumsily tugging at each other's waists and hips. Claire gets Alex's shirt off and runs her hands over her body, staring at her like she's a marble statue that's been carved and dedicated to a Roman deity.

"Y'know, I'm sort of really really glad I beheaded the asshole that was gonna get to see you like this." Claire smiles that catty smile again, and Alex shivers at both her words and the look on her face. She can't help it: Claire looks as if she's about to eat her alive.

Maybe she is. Maybe Alex will let her.

The first kiss is messy. They bump noses and turn their heads the same way for a good five seconds before Alex lowers her head, a blush spreading furiously across her cheeks like wildfire. Claire lifts her chin gently, looking her straight in the eyes and asking if she wants this. Alex says yes without any hesitation.

"So," Claire says slyly as she sits Alex down on the edge of her bed and straddles her lap, one leg on either side of her thighs. "You never did say."

The brunette frowns in confusion, not understanding what exactly Claire is getting at.

Claire's fingers trail down Alex's collarbone before snapping the straps of her bra. "Whether you like being bossed around," she clarifies, her voice seeming to drop an entire octave just in that one sentence.

Alex swallows thickly. She doesn't, normally- a consequence of having grown up with a relatively strong personality in a nest of vampires. But with Claire, she feels herself giving way to an exception.

"So, tell me, Alex, babe," Claire continues, shifting slightly in her lap just enough to send a wave of hot arousal down to the pits of her stomach. "Would you like me telling you what to do? Where to put your hands, how to kiss me right..." As she speaks, she takes Alex's hands and places them just above the waistband of her underwear.

Feeling herself growing more and more breathless by the second, Alex can only nod helplessly as she attempts to follow along by rubbing her thumbs on the soft skin of Claire's hips.

Claire nods in approval, cupping Alex's face and kissing her deeper than the first time. She sucks on Alex's bottom lip and takes advantage of the way her lips part in surprise, gently caressing her tongue with her own.

Alex lets out a small whine into the kiss. She can do kissing, she thinks, sliding her hands up Claire's sides and letting them rest on her breasts. As the kiss deepens and Claire's fingers tangle in Alex's dark, wavy hair, she finds herself impatiently unclasping the blonde's bra and pushing it hastily to the floor.

"Atta girl," Claire laughs, but her chortle of amusement quickly morphs into a throaty moan as kisses are trailed briefly across her jaw and neck until lips are wrapped around each of her nipples in turn, and all she can do is gasp and grind her hips down as the pleasure rolls through her like waves in the sea. "Sure you haven't done this before?" She wonders aloud, and her thoughts are met with a little trill from Alex and a playful nip at her collarbones.

"Haven't even watched lesbian porn, like, ever," Alex confirms with a shy but oddly proud grin, letting her hands continue the job her mouth had been taking care of as Claire pulls her in for another kiss. "Kinda always thought I'd just be, I don't know, straight? I guess?" She admits between kisses, resting her forehead against , Claire's, who hums as a knowing smirk begins to take over her expression. It scares Alex but also turns her on incredibly at the same time.

In a hot second, she finds herself thrown against the pillows by the headboard with Claire kneeling between her legs. A blush spreads across Alex's otherwise pale cheeks; she doesn't have to be experienced to know where this is going, although she _is_ clueless about what it'll feel like or how it'll play out.

She doesn't have to wait long. Claire is efficient as ever, her movements lithe with the quickness that came with hunting. She looked up at Alex as she undid her jeans and tugged them off in record time, and her eyes spoke more than anything else could. Alex squirmed, her hips bucking up on their own accord.

"Easy, tiger," Claire teases and, keeping her gaze locked on the girl spread out in front of her, presses her hand firmly against Alex's core. She takes in every second of what follows, from the cry of surprise and pleasure that leaves her lips to the way she absentmindedly grips the sheets and arches her back. Suddenly, all Claire wants, all she _needs_ , is to get Alex undone: to see her moaning and writhing and begging for release under her.

Alex sees stars, she thinks, as a jolt of electricity courses through her abdomen down to the last of her toes. She curses under her breath, curling her toes and wondering how on earth she's meant to survive what's to come. She doesn't have to think for long.

Before she knows it, a wet heat that she later identifies as Claire's mouth is nudging against the apex of her thighs and making her cry out once more. She's never felt anything like it, not even on those nights when she's tried to seek release on her own fingers. "Shit," Alex whimpers, trying to push her hips up for more but failing as Claire holds them down.

The blonde's eyes seem to sparkle as she takes her time in pulling Alex's panties down. "You're being so good for me, sweetheart," she praises, and the knot in Alex's stomach winds tighter around itself. "So beautiful, and so compliant for me. Being such a good girl," the praise continues and Alex thrusts her hips up, harder this time, to get the attention she craves.

It takes too long, but eventually Claire's face is out of sight, hidden by Alex's thighs. She takes her time to find out what tugs at all the right strings, alternating between sucking harshly on her clit to dragging long, slow licks with her tongue flat across her folds.

When Alex is perched on the edge, her chest heaving from the stimulation and her fingers curled tightly around the sheets, Claire decides to take it a step further. She flits her eyes up to watch Alex's expression contort beautifully as she slowly pushes her ring and middle fingers into her slit, crooking them abruptly.

Alex feels herself jerk like a puppet on a string. Her back arches sharply and a sound she didn't know she was capable of emitting leaves her lips in a drunken cry. She fumbles for words, for something to say but finds herself unable to think of anything at all. Her mind is a blank of 'Oh, god, _more,'_ and she illustrates this need in the only way possible: she tugs her fingers gruffly through Claire's hair and pushes her down against her core.

The air is thick with pornographic sounds, from the slick presses of Claire's tongue against Alex's core to the sharp, pleading moans leaving the brunette's lips in a gorgeously sultry chorus.

"Please," Alex's voice breaks. "I-I need you to..." She trails off, and maybe she's too shy to word her request explicitly, or maybe the pleasure building up is too much for her to concentrate on choosing her words. Claire halts all movement, and Alex whimpers.

"Tell me what you want," Claire says, her voice firm yet reassuring, "Go ahead, sweetheart, you're doing so well, just tell me what you need." As she speaks, she begins to thrust her fingers in and out slowly.

Alex's legs fall apart even further, and she writhes uncontrollably. "I can't- Fuck," she whines, the pressure beginning to spill like a dam threatening to overflow. She doesn't even know what to say; she's never felt this way before, and it's all too new and exciting.

Sucking on her now-swollen clit, Claire murmurs up at her, "You look so beautiful like this," she encourages further, "So wrecked and beautiful for me, such a gorgeous mess."

And that's all it takes, really. Alex comes with a scream, her thighs trembling and such intense pleasure wracking through her that she thinks she might explode. Her fingers grip the sheets until her knuckles turn white, and her head is so light she feels as though she's going to pass out. But then Claire's voice is humming through the furthest corner of her mind and she's slowly coming back down to earth.

"Fuck," she sighs, completely worn out but sated. "That was... God, Claire," she shakes her head, weakly propping herself up on her elbows so she can lean forward and kiss her.

Claire kisses her back, unable to pretend that the knowledge that Alex can probably taste herself on her tongue isn't extremely erotic. She moans softly against her lips, slowly crawling up to straddle Alex's waist.

In hasty, rushed movements, Alex pulls Claire's panties off and tosses them aside carelessly. "You haven't come," she almost complains, pushing her hips up roughly.

Letting out a quick but loud moan, Claire growls and pins Alex's hands down on the bed on either side of her body. "Green light? Are you okay with me holding you down like this?" She asks quickly, wanting to make sure that she isn't doing anything that would put the other girl in discomfort.

Alex nods without a moment of hesitation. "More than okay," she admits, breathless both at being held down and the sight of Claire flushed with a predatory glint in her eye. "Fuck me," she adds after a moment, thrusting her hips up and letting her jaw fall slack in a silent moan at the delicious friction between them.

Something flips in Claire's expression, and her hold on Alex's wrists tightens as she adjusts herself so she's properly slotted between her thighs. "Safe-word's 'red,'" she whispers the instruction against Alex's neck, "Use it whenever you want me to stop."

"Yeah, okay," Alex snaps irritably, "Just- God, move, please." Her voice breaks and her arms strain against Claire's grip. She's never been held down before- not in the sexual way, at least. It surprises her, how hot it is that she isn't the one deciding what she can and can't do with her hands. 

Above her, Claire raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. "I'll move when I want to, understand?" Her tone is sharp but the small nod she gives Alex is enough to let her know that she'll stop if necessary. "Now, be a good girl and rock your hips up for me."

It feels like there's something wedged in Alex's throat as she pushes her hips up in a stuttering motion. Claire's lips curl into a smirk, and suddenly there's a blinding surge of white, hot pleasure jolting down her legs and up her spine as Claire does something that makes her head spin. Before she even knows what she's doing, Alex is bucking her hips up again in a desperate attempt to get more of the delicious feeling she's beginning to crave. 

"Someone's eager," Claire comments, that same smug smirk still on her lips. She thrusts her hips against Alex's again, but slower this time, and the searing feeling pulses through her again. 

Alex shakes her head as her back arches up off the bed and her chest presses into Claire's. "I can't- I'm close," she manages, her words jumbling together in a needy flurry. "Fuck, _fuck_ , Claire, please," she sobs, and in that moment everything is too much to think about. She doesn't wait for approval, or for anything else; just lets the wave wash over her in all its warm glory. 

When it's over, and she's come back down to earth and herself, she realises, with a blush, that she hadn't stopped to check if Claire came too. But the blonde is smiling almost warmly at her and brushing some hair away from her face before leaning in to kiss her, and her chest is trembling just slightly in the way that lets Alex know that, yes, she's in that fucked-out state of mind, too. 

"So that was something," is all Claire says once they've both gotten cleaned up and slipped their clothes back on. 

Alex snorts. "Understatement of the year." She bites her lip, counting to three and gathering the courage to do what could be either incredibly stupid or incredibly rewarding. She'll have to see. 

Before Claire can leave the room and the awkward tension that seems to be building up, Alex has her pressed against the door. "So, um," she starts, cursing herself for not thinking the situation through properly, "I... That was more than just 'something', and I, uh, I mean..." 

Claire cuts her fumbling off with a kiss, cupping her face and rolling her eyes fondly in amusement, "I don't want that to be the last time we fuck, either," she agrees with a laugh. 

"Right," Alex says immediately, more than grateful that she didn't have to be the one to say it. "And also, um, I... I kind of really, uh, _really_ liked when you held me down," she admits in a single breath, not trusting herself to complete the statement otherwise. 

"Oh?" Claire's jaw drops slightly in surprise, and her expression turns suggestive. "You wanna try some other stuff out?" 

Alex nods without hesitation.


	2. sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be more of alex & claire discussing things they would and wouldn't ever do, but i got carried away by their kink list and how worked up they get each other i am Sorry

They decide to go back and forth, listing things they wanna do and things they don't think they'd ever want to experiment. "Yeah, I'm gonna need more alcohol for this," she decides with a small laugh, heading back to the abandoned bottle of liquor on the table. Pouring a glass for herself and Claire, she downs nearly half of it just thinking of the possibilities that could stem from what's about to come.

Claire sits opposite her at the table, but it does nothing to stop the amount of sexual tension in the air between them as she runs her foot slowly along Alex's calf and licks her lips obscenely. Alex is sure that, if she were to kiss her right then, she'd taste the whiskey on her tongue. Fuck, they haven't even discussed anything yet and she's already thinking of Claire beneath her.

"I'll go first, then," Claire says, an amused smirk tilting the side of her lips up. She must have noticed how spaced out Alex is. "Kitten play."

That catches Alex's attention. She blushes even though she doesn't know the first thing about what Claire means. "K-Kitten play?" She repeats stupidly, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. "I've, uh, never heard of that before."

Claire's smirk widens. "I can see that," she observes in regards to how flushed Alex is, and not just from the alcohol. "It's when one of the people involved dresses and acts like the other's kitten, collar and leash and kitten ears and sometimes a tail... Could be real hot, having you crawl all over me. Bet I could make you purr like a real kitty cat."

Shit. Shit, shit _shit_. Alex shifts in her seat, pressing her thighs together. She clears her throat, mostly to remind herself that it's her turn to speak, to add something to the list they're supposed to build. "Bondage," she spits out as soon as the thought crosses her mind and before she can think too much about it and decide not to say.

"Nice. On you or the other person?"

"Both. At different times, o-of course," Alex stutters, biting down nervously on her bottom lip.

Whistling lowly, Claire's lips curl into an impressed smile. "Damn." She thinks for a while before her eyes glimmer mischievously, although there's a hint of uncertainty behind them, "Choking," she says, and the look on Alex's face must be something horrified because Claire quickly shakes her head with a laugh, "No, no, god, not like in a murder kind of way. Like... Power-play."

"Right." Alex stares into space for a moment, imagining them acting out the things they're so boldly listing. She pictures herself laying back on the bed, Claire straddling her lap and pushing down on her throat, not enough to make her lose consciousness, but just enough to remind her who's in charge. Forcing herself back to reality is hard- she sort of just wants to drown in the fantasy.

Claire is raising an eyebrow at her, patiently waiting for her to say something. Right. It's Alex's turn. She thinks back to all the times when there'd been interaction between the two of them, sometimes pleasant and sometimes not. Claire's mouth was always running, something smart always leaving her lips. More often than not, her retorts were accompanied by a sarcastic nickname, something condescending like 'sugar' or 'sweetheart.' Alex hadn't realise how much those simple names had affected her. Or maybe she _had_ realised, and had just refused to make the connection.

"Name-calling," she finally says, her voice dripping with want already. "When you call me whatever you want, and I just... Fuck, it just gets to me." It takes a lot for her to admit it, and she's glad when Claire only nods with the tiniest of smiles.

Maybe Claire says something, maybe she doesn't: Alex isn't sure. She's too lost in her mind, and suddenly she's blurting out the thought that's been holding her captive before she can even think of keeping it to herself and her late-night fantasies. "Uh, I- There's something else. I like the idea of... Being someplace we could get caught. Like... Um, fuck, I don't know, being in the library or something and I want my hands on your thighs -between your thighs- under the table." She's out of breath when she's finished, and her cheeks are tinged with a heavy blush.

Claire sucks in a deep breath and looks at Alex expectantly. "Any other interests you wanna throw at me, or can we finish this some other time and just get to the part where I have you spread out for me?"

"Yeah, wait, we need to... I need to..." Alex struggles, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. "I think we should have some rules. I mean, this is- this is some heavy duty stuff," she laughs humourlessly.

"Look at you, being all professional," Claire smirks, but nods. "You wanna set a safe-word?"

Alex hopes the sigh of relief she breaths upon finally understanding a sex-related terminology isn't too pathetically obvious. "Whiskey," she decides after a glance at the emptying glass in her hand.

"Sap," Claire accuses in a teasing manner. "But besides that- anything you wouldn't be comfortable with? Maybe not, like, permanently, but for now?"

They each think for a moment before agreeing to a couple of loose tweaks here and there.

(Claire: "Can we keep our interaction strictly _away_ from our asses? It's just- I don't get it and it sounds disgusting, from what I've heard. Goddamn, it, Alex, stop laughing when I'm doing my best to be serious here!" and

Alex: "I can't think of anything besides never wanting to do a vampire role-play scenario. Wait- what?! I don't see how that's funny, you're being _so_ insensitive.")

When the small print is settled and both girls are done laughing at the other's expense, Claire hums lowly and makes her way over to Alex, who waits with a knowing but somehow still shy grin. She wraps her arms around her waist, effectively locking her within the confines of her reach. "Look what I caught," she singsongs, and on her face is an annoying smile that melts into an adorable giggle.

Claire can't even roll her eyes. God, she must be whipped. "So, nicknames and the threat of getting caught," she murmurs lowly as she noses at Alex's neck, her breath fanning warmly across the skin. "Well, it's a little late to go out, but what I can do is take you right here, right now. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, baby? If I made you lay back on the table here and fucked you good and hard like the little slut you are." Her words are metallic, ringing sharply in Alex's ears while the nod of affirmation Claire gives her lets her know that all she has to do is say the word, and she'll stop whatever's making her uncomfortable.

Alex smiles wryly at the small bout of consideration. She thinks it's adorable how Claire, all gunpowder and leather and fierceness, is wondering if calling Alex a slut as they play would affect her. Frankly, she thinks it makes the situation ten times more erotic.

There's a sharp sting at the side of her neck where warm, open-mouthed kisses had previously been trailing down. In a moment of fleeting panic, she whispers, "Whiskey."

Claire drops everything and pulls back, eyes wide in worry before she realises what she did wrong. "Crap, yeah, I'm sorry," she apologises with a wince, scolding herself mentally.

Alex shakes her head, running her fingers deftly over the crescent-shaped hickey on the side of neck where fangs once pierced and drained blood. "I-It's alright," she nods, tearing her eyes away from the sight and letting her lips curl into a slow smile, sly on the edges and so fucking sexy Claire thinks she might come right there and then. "Now that you've got something to make up for, you better fuck me good."

Letting out something that sounds abnormally close to a growl, Claire pulls Alex up off the chair and pushes her onto the table., and somehow, she does it while staying between the brunette's thighs.

"Want you," Alex pants, her fingers finding their way to the front of Claire's jeans where she unbuttons them and yanks the zip down quickly. "Want you so fucking bad."

Maybe it's the low, sultry undertones in her words, or maybe it's the hungry look in her eyes, that gets to Claire. Either way, it makes her move at least two times faster as she gets rid of the remaining layers of clothing separating their skin. "You have me," she promises in a soft, raspy whisper.

A switch seems to flip in Claire, and she knows, she _knows_ they're gonna have to talk about this later on and decide what name to give to their relationship, but for now, the blonde is more than content to let her fingers deftly remove the clothes they'd dressed themselves back in after the first round of fucking. She tugs Alex's underwear off and a moan slips past her lips as she feels how damp they are; how wet the brunette is for her already.

It seems that her impatience is not hers alone, because Alex sits up and pushes down Claire's underwear, prompting her to snake an arm around her back and pull her impossibly closer. She's still between the brunette's legs, tucked in and held there like she's stuck, even though she wouldn't move away if she could.

Their movements alternate between fingers trailing languidly down each other's chests and sharp bites on bottom lips. The contrast moves too fast for either girl to catch up, but they love it.

Before Claire can think past the hazy fog of arousal that her brain seems to have shrouded itself in, a sudden wave of pleasure is rolling lazily over her. It takes a moment to register what's happening, and it's only with a delayed thought that she realises that it's Alex deftly rubbing her first two fingers softly but persistently on her clit.

"Someone's eager," she teases with a smile, and Alex rolls her eyes in response.

"Just shut up and fuck me," she practically demands before leaning in and capturing her lips in an intense, messy kiss, and it's magnetic and so _hot_ Claire's legs nearly falter.

"Pleasure's all mine." She sucks on Alex's swollen bottom lip, a smile beginning to spread across her lips as she considers how fast things change, and how strangely, too. A month ago, she'd hated the brunette's guts and the way she was willing to ignore the reality of their world. And now? All she hates is how much of a tease Alex is proving to be.

As if she can read Claire's thoughts, Alex stops the movements of her hand and instead directs her attention to trailing lazy but harsh kisses up the pale skin of Claire's neck as she slowly but surely eases a single digit into her and begins finding out which buttons to push. It's sensual and sexy and Claire feels like she's having sex for the first time ever; she's a sweaty gasping mess with her thighs trembling unsteadily. And she fucking loves it, fucking loves Alex for it.

It only takes a gentle nudge at her hip to get Alex's legs to spread a little bit more so Claire can ease two fingers along her slit,  coating them in her arousal and slipping them between her folds before crooking them against the spot she's learned makes Alex whimper.

Sure enough, Alex lets out a porn-worthy cry and arches her back so she's leaning forward into Claire. "More," her voice breaks as she bucks her hips up, prompting Claire to slowly add a third finger and start pumping them into her. She curls her fingers harder every time, rubbing against Alex's most sensitive spots and revelling in her responsive reactions.

Within minutes, the dark haired girl is reduced to a sobbing, begging mess. Her fingers grip Claire's shoulder in a painfully hard hold, and her thigh muscles strain from the constant upward rocking of her hips. She's curled into a sort of hunched figure leaning on Claire and doing her best to maintain the rhythm at which she's settled on crooking her finger in a 'come here' motion inside the other girl.

"Baby," Claire says suddenly, and Alex feels a twinge of pride swell in her chest at how breathless and fucked-out she sounds, "Sweetheart, look at me." She's perfectly aware of the way she's playing on the dominance and nickname kinks Alex admitted to having, but she'll be damned if she doesn't manage to squeeze in one of her own along the way.

When Alex's grey eyes meet Claire's blue ones, the older girl swears under her. death and moves her free hand, placing it over her threat and pressing gently on the sides with her thumb and forefinger to restrict the flow of blood. She's careful not to obstruct the airflow, and she makes sure to enforce the idea that she'll stop the minute Alex isn't comfortable.

"You know the safeword," she reminds her, and Alex nods, looking more impatient than uncomfortable. "Use it if you need to, okay? I won't mind, I promise-"

"If you spend another minute talking, I am going to get off this table and go to my room and get myself off while you watch without touching me or yourself." Alex's words are crystal clear, and Claire doesn't need to be told twice. She rolls her eyes, muttering a fond, 'patience, ever heard of it?' against Alex's lips as she kisses her, all the while tightening her hold on her neck until the brunette is literally gasping for air.

Alex looks really pretty with her face flushed red and her hair wild while her eyes roll back in her head, Claire decides. Just the sight is enough to send her over the edge, and along with the constant spark of pleasure shooting up her abdomen with every curl of Alex's finger, Claire bites down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy as she allows the first waves of concentrated pleasure to wash over her.

"Fuck, that's right," she chokes out, further releasing her grip on Alex's throat, "You're being so good for me, darlin', so fucking good- fuck," the praises roll off her tongue in buttery, warm words. "Look so beautiful like this, come for me, sweetheart," she encourages, not holding back a single thought. Alex wanted dirty talk? She can have it, she can have it all.

And just like that, the brunette is dipping her head into the crook of Claire's neck, mumbling incomprehensible obscenities under her breath and coming undone at the seams. The blonde follows not long after, digging her fingers into Alex's thighs and grasping at the edges of the table to find some leverage to steady herself on.

It feels like a fucking tsunami of pleasure and exhaustion; a steamroller of sheer bliss colliding into them with maximum impact and a blanket of heat and warmth falling over and enveloping them.

Time passes in strange measures after an orgasm, everyone knows that, but it feels like they've been thrown headfirst into a whole new dimension where the only thing they know for sure is each other. They spend hours poring over one another, Claire memorising every ridge on Alex's skin and Alex counting the freckles on Claire's chest, mapping out constellations on them. They spend days kissing, enough time to know the other's lips like the back of their hand. They spend what could be years, decades, wrapped in one another.

When real-life breaks them apart, it's because of the sheriff's car pulling up outside. With guilty but petrified looks on their faces, they scramble up off the table and make sure there aren't any telltale marks before grabbing their clothes and dashing into the nearest room that happens to be Claire's. The door is locked and they fall unceremoniously over one another onto the bed.

Alex's cheeks are flushed, and she giggles. "That was way too close."

Claire rolls her eyes and swats Alex's shoulder playfully. "And whose fault is that, hm?"

"All yours," Alex crinkles her nose, but cups Claire's face and kisses her deeply. "No, but really, that was- _Fuck_ , that was fucking incredible. I don't think I'm ever going to have better sex." She stared at the ceiling, and Claire swears there might be actual stars in her eyes.

Snorting, she shoves her but nods in agreement. "I think it's mostly because of the kink list thing we did earlier," she admits with a laugh, revelling in the blush that further creeps along Alex's cheeks.

They stay quiet for a while, and it's palpable- the way words that neither dare to say begin to fill up the silence until finally Claire says what she knows is on both their minds. "So, we're continuing the list and using it when we fuck, right?"

Alex's answer is immediate, and perhaps with a dash of gratitude. "God, _yes_. Yes, we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually really not sorry,, hope u enjoyed 6.5k words of pure sin :-)


End file.
